impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple Complex (Pharaoh)
|name = Temple Complex |image = |game = Pharaoh |purpose = Honours god + minor gods and provides minor benefits to city |material = |good = |cost = 400,1600,2000,2400,3000 |dimension = 13x7 |fire = None |damage = Medium |employees = 50 }} Temple Complex is a building found in . Background Temple Complexes are the ultimate religious structures available for construction in Pharaoh. Some of the largest and most expensive structures in the game, temple complexes are nonetheless worth their trouble, as they keep whatever god they are dedicated to virtually permanently fully appeased. Only one temple complex may be built per city and usually, this is only to the patron god. However, some missions allow the building of a Temple Complex to every god available in the mission. Like Temples, temple complexes send out priests and priestesses to spread religion to nearby housing. Also like temples, temple complexes can be built to appease gods. The difference here is that while one temple must be built per 375/750 people to appease local deities/patron gods, a single temple complex serves the needs of 8,000 (regardless of local deities or patron gods), making it the only building needed to keep a god happy for all but the most gargantuan of cities. The effect of Shrines, temples, and temple complexes are cumulative when it comes to appeasing gods. All temple complexes can have two add-ons built--an altar and an oracle. Altars and oracles are dedicated to lesser gods, who help the city in small but useful ways. Which altars and oracles available are dependent on the temple complex and what god it is dedicated to. While temple complexes have a positive impact on Culture Rating, altars and oracles do not. Temple complexes are very highly desirable to live close to. They are prone to collapse, which could potentially be a catastrophic occurrence considering their cost. Types *Osiris' Temple Complex: Floods are better. **Altar of Sebek - as the priests pass houses, residents can make do with less food. **Oracle of Min - speeds up the regrowth rate of reeds and trees, which allows you to harvest more. *Ra's Temple Complex: Increases kingdom rating; interest payments from debt lessen. **Altar of Ma'at - your Priests also gain the function of crime fighters; as they pass houses, the likelihood of crime is lowered. **Oracle of Horus - your people love you so much that they will work for a lower wage without being upset. *Ptah's Temple Complex: Speeds the production rate in industry, including mines, shipwrights, jewelers and weavers. **Altar of Amon - your quarries, wood cutters, and brickworks work faster. **Oracle of Thoth - librarians and teachers (scribal schools) use less papyrus. *Seth's Temple Complex: Troops granted more experience and better battle protection. **Altar of Anubis - your mortuaries need less linen to function. **Oracle of Sekhmet - Similar to the Altar of Ma'at your Priests work as crime fighters, but Sekhmet also allows them to catch criminals. *Bast's Temple Complex: Rate at which consumer goods are used is slowed, and effects of entertainers (jugglers, musicians, dancers and senet players), teachers (from libraries or scribal schools) and health providers (doctors, herbalists, mortuary workers etc) last longer. **Altar of Isis - not only does Isis improve the overall health of the city reducing the chance of disease, but also removes disease when it does strike. **Oracle of Hathor - Improves city sentiment (mood). Category:Pharaoh: Buildings